moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Springwood Diner
Category:Locations | continuity = A Nightmare on Elm Street | image = | aliases = | category = Business | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Ohio | county = | city = Springwood | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = Nightmare on Elm Street, A (2010) }} The Springwood Diner is a fictional eating establishment featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. It was first seen in the 2010 remake film A Nightmare on Elm Street. History The Springwood Diner was an all-night eatery located in the town of Springwood, Ohio. An unidentified red-haired woman and Nancy Holbrook worked here as waitresses. Frequent customers included Dean Russell, Quentin Smith, Jesse Braun and Kris Fowles. In 2007, Dean Rusell came into the diner after suffering from severe sleep deprivation. He dozed off at a table and had a dream that he was inside a darker version of the diner, which was empty save for one inattentive waitress. After calling out to her unsuccessfully, Dean followed her into the kitchen and saw a grease fire burning on the stove and the rotting heads of several animals resting upon the counter tops. As Dean wandered around, the nightmarish dream demon Freddy Krueger leaped out from the shadows and attacked him with his razor glove, slashing him across the palm of his hand. Thanks to the efforts of another waitress named Nancy Holbrook, Dean awakened with a start back in his booth in the front of the diner. He looked down at his hand and saw that there was a gash across his palm, right where Krueger had attacked him. Dean's friend Kris Fowles came into the diner looking for him and immediately took note of his physical state. Dean began telling her about the nightmares he had been having and that he doesn't want to go to sleep. As frustration began to overtake him, Dean spilled his coffee cup and Kris got up to get some fresh napkins. In the few seconds that she was gone, Dean had a microsleep episode and found himself suffering from a waking nightmare. Krueger came back for him and forced Dean to slice open his own throat with a steak knife. Kris watched in horror unable to do anything. A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Characters seen at the Springwood Diner * Nancy Holbrook - Waitress * Quentin Smith - Customer * Jesse Braun - Customer * Kris Fowles - Customer * Dean Russell - Customer * Freddy Krueger - Nightmare murderer * Unidentified waitress - Dream sequence only Notes & Trivia * The Springwood Diner is the first location seen in A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Although a version of the Springwood Diner likely existed in the original continuity, it was never shown. This version of the diner is exclusive to the remake series. * The Springwood Diner was likely a 24-hour establishment since it was 11:15 pm when Nancy first roused Dean from his slumber. * The neon letter N on the outside sign was faulty and kept blinking on and off. * In addition to the Dean and Kris sequence, another scene took place inside the diner where the characters of Quentin Smith and Jesse Braun were introduced. In the scene, Jesse, who happened to be Kris' ex-boyfriend, saw her sitting with Dean and stormed out of the building. Quentin was embarrassed by his behavior and apologized to Nancy. See also External Links References ---- Category:Businesses Category:Ohio